sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
A Golden Mario Medley (Story)
Warning: Some content may include harsh language. ''Info ''This is the rather unusual tale of a rather unusual love; The long awaited new Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Descendant of the Famous Blue and Red Moustached Plumber starts her own adventures. Along the way she discovers a long forgotten blood fued her father had fought previously to her, but, only in a different way; the Boo she meets is no normal Boo, she's a Humanly figured boo! The two start out as natural enemies, but end up showing true feelings for each other... But just as the begin to admit their feelings, Junior steals the Plumber's new found love. Now forced to warp from world to world, facing new enemies, (and old) she follows his path of destruction to save her Boo, leading to an Epic Final battle for love. '' Characters 'Major (Protags and Antags)' ''Maria- Mario and Peach's Seventeen year old daughter, one of the two main protaginists, she is the new age Hero following in her father's footsteps, with a quick temper and an easy voice, she has the figure of her mother, and the sweet eyes and brown hair her father once had. Cursti- The cute young Humanoid boo, and the latter of the main protaginists, she's a shy boo who will vanish if you look at her. Bowser Jr- The main Antagonist, his jealousy of Maria and Cursti's affections leads him to capturing and stealing the young boo. He re-opens all the portals throughout the paitings his father once opened during his old attempts. Minor Princess Pira- The Princess of the Piranha plants, she is first seen sleeping in Whomp's Fortress beside the daydreaming Piranha plant at the start of the world. She is very sweet and innocent for the Princess ruling over the Piranha plants, offers to help Maria when Junior brings the captured Cursti to her Uncle's previously owned world. Princess Boombie- The very first of the Antag Princess' met, she rules over the Bomb-Omb nation. Much like Maria, she has a short temper, but unlike the Bomb-ombs she lives with, the ends of her jet black hair spark and crackle, blazing when she's ticked off. Soon enough, realising one of her allies is in danger, she forms an alliance with Maria to help her find Cursti. Darki - Cursti's Humanoid Bomb Boo Sister, unlike her sister Cursti, Darki isn't shy, nor will she vanish if you look at her. Mari - A Female Magikoopa, who has used a special spell to become a human like Magikoopa, She is also known as Cursti's best friend, and can help her by using her magic. Theme '' '' ''Let's start the story...'' Much like her father would any other day, Maria, the aspiring new Plumber following Mario's footsteps, is found sleeping out the front of her Mother's Castle. She snorts a little "Mama mia..." She mutters, her hat pulled over her closed eyes. Further into the distance, a loud *THUMP!* causes her to jump from her sleep. "What the..?!" She looks around, staring up at her mother's home. Looking at a tall crouched figure, she places her hands on her hips. "Dad....?" she mumbles. Turning around, Bowser Junior looks at her with a sleek evil grin. Lifting her hat with one hand, she rubs her forehead with the other. "Mama... GET THE FUCK OFF MY MOTHER'S PROPERTY JUNIOR, YOU FAT TUB OF LARD!!" She snaps, running over to him. Jumping forward, she slams her hands onto the ground, throwing herself into the air. She dives down towards him. Jumping back, he throws the small cage with Big Boo's mansion inside it in front of him, now in his previous place. Maria's face draws back into an exaggerated, explicitly not wanting look. "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT--" flying at the cage, she's teleported down to the outside of Big Boo's mansion, falling from the sky, she lands on her butt groaning loudly. "MAMA ME ASS!!!" she screeches, rubbing it as she moans. Cursti, One of the only Humanoid Boos was floating around the mansion, she was pretty much the only one there. "... It's so quiet, and lonely ever since Big Boo was defeated.." Maria gets up groaning. "Damn Junior... I'm gonna kick your ARSE when I get home.." She groans. She sighs. "I have to get a star if I wanna get out of here now, don't I?" she says to herself. She walks to the doors of the Mansion moaning. "!" Cursti hears the doors open, she immediately hides. "W-who's there?.." Maria closes the door. "RIGHT! DEMON PIANO, COME AT ME!" she clenches her fists holding them up as she turns around. Blinking, she looks into the empty room. "Well..." Looking at the second floor, she rubs her head. "How do I get up there...? The stairs aren't activated yet... How do I do that again..." She walks forward, looking around at the doors. She opens one walking inside. "..." Cursti can be seen, reading a book in the area of bookshelves, she seems to be very off-guard. Maria walks in, not noticing Cursti, or the Piano, she stands in the room silently. Stepping further into the room, the Piano jumps out of its place, snapping at her as its keys smash against it, making out of tune noises. Maria jumps back, Double jumping up to the top of the bookshelf. "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING CRAP!!!" she shouts. "?!" Cursti looks to see Maria "!!!" "What are YOU doing here?!" Maria looks at Cursti. She gasps and jumps, tumbling in the air, she slams down at Cursti. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ARSE BOO, THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT NOW!!" With a facial expression of panic, Cursti starts knocking down books at Maria, in an attempt to get away. Still trying at Cursti, a book smashes her in the face and she falls onto the ground; the Piano starts snapping away again as Maria lays on the ground groaning. "!" Cursti Immediately, flies at the Piano, shoving it away before Maria is eaten. Maria jumps up, not seeing Cursti, she runs off into the next room. Sitting down she breathes heavily. "Holy... shit...piano... boo.... girl... not... what... I.. WANTED..." She groans, "And I didn't even get the red coin..." "..." Cursti flies out of the room Maria taps her foot thinking. "How do I get a star... how do I get a star... hm... I have to kill the Big Boo..." She walks around looking for boos. "Who was that girl before..." She looks back raising an eyebrow. Cursti sighs, she flies around in the basement on the merry-go-round. Maria walked outside and looked around. She ran to the back of the mansion. "Back door, ftw!" Category:Stories